Shadow Of The Future
by LupusCraven
Summary: Beca had never spoke much about her past, especially when it came to her family. It was always a forbidden topic that no one was ever suppose to bring up. But when the topic comes knocking at her door, how is she going to deal with the pain of remembrance then. :{Triple Treble. Trigger Warning /Drug Abuse/Starvation/Mild Alcohol Abuse/Physical/Mental Abuse/Self harm.}:
1. Prologue

_**~{A/N- As some of you may know, I have an Apocalypse PP story that I have yet to pick up, and I apologize for that. This idea came to head and I had to put it somewhere. It does contain TRIGGERS. Please be aware of this, the triggers that can be induced include the following,**_

 _ **Drug Abuse**_

 ** _Occasional_** _ **Alcohol Abuse**_

 _ **Self Harm**_

 _ **Starvation(Of self.)**_

 _ **Physical/Mental Abuse**_

 ** _[]_**

 ** _If any of this is offending and or you are triggered by it, please do not read this piece. I would not recommend it, and if you'd like to talk about any problems you've ever had, please feel free to contact me. Knowing people do this, it does hurt anyone that would know. Remember you're always cared about, even if people don't seem to show it. Guess what?_**

 ** _I. Care. About. You._**

 ** _I don't even know you, but 1M to 1, I care._**

 ** _It's not worth leaving... I love you all, to hell with whether I know you or not, I love you. Don't care about your past, but I care about you, whatever you've done that you see wrong in your eyes, I CARE._**

 ** _With care, Happy Reading._**

 ** _~LupusCraven_**

 ** _[][][]_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Beca's steel blue eyes searched around the small house they had bought off of campus. In search of something valuable as it had seemed. Hearing footsteps start down the stairs, as she was rummaging through the hamper, she picked her head up quickly, looking back over her shoulder at thin air as she was in the laundry room.

Hearing a soft tune, she could instantly tell who it was,"Hey, Chlo?" A soft smile passed her features for a short moment.

"Hm, babe?" Chloe asked back, her steps getting closer.

"Do you know where my good bra is?" She turned back to the pile of dirty clothes in front of her in the small bin.

"Wasn't my turn to keep track of it, Hon." Chlo called back, seeming slightly flustered.

"Don't start that! We have to leave in half an hour!"

"I don't know, Beca."

"Motherfu-"

"It's right here." A new voice sounded before Beca felt the article of clothing hit the back of her head. Turning around swiftly, she caught the glimpse of blonde locks leaving beyond the entrance to the small room.

"Thanks, B."

"Uh huh."

 **[]**

Fixing her earring, Chloe turned in the mirror. Her ocean blue eyes sparking back at her happily as she gave herself a prompt smile. Catching the second pair of eyes in the mirror, she broke into a small fit of giggles before she was turned around and brought into a soft kiss. It wasn't anything to leave her wanting more, but it was just enough to give a hint.

"I love you." Came the small whisper from the younger woman that was in front of her. Steel blue eyes looked to her with a dark tint to them before they both turned to meet the infamous sea green that belonged to the oldest of them.

"Alright, Love Birds, we need to get going, Stacie will wonder what's become of us." Aubrey looked to both of them before she rolled her eyes at Beca, taking a step forward to fix the brunette's crooked navy blue tie.

"I'm sure she will." Beca muttered before Aubrey stepped away, a small kiss planted on her lips before Beca looked over to Chloe.

"Well?"

"Let's get a move on." Aubrey slowly started ushering the two women in front of her, small giggles and laughs coming from both of them as she cracked a smile herself.

 **[]**

Leaning up against the door on the porch, the petite teenager shook. Her steel blue eyes closed tightly as she was as small as she could possibly be. From a foot away anyone could tell that the teen was very well famished. The black t-shirt she wore had the imprint of her ribs each time she were to breathe out. She was shaking pretty badly as she looked up at the silver doorknob that remained unmoved. She had been sitting there for what seemed like years to her, she couldn't remember the last time she knocked. All she knew was that she was a burden and that no one wanted anything to do with her. If she had kept knocking she would've annoyed them and had heard the unwanted groans and moans as they walked towards the door.. So.. She kept quiet.

Hearing footsteps, she was too weak to bother moving, she'd just fall to the ground the moment she stood if she even tried. Her wrists were bruised and several marks could be seen going down her neck as she came to drop her head into her knees. _They don't want you here, they don't care about you.. No one seems to.. No.. No one does! They don't even have to seem to, to even show a sign if they even do.. Wh-What am I saying..?_

As the door came to open, gasps sounded before the black haired woman slumped over.

"D-Dani!?" The voice sounded in her ears, but she was too weak to open her eyes, too weak to move a muscle. Everything was black.. Where was she..?

 _I can hear her voice.. That's her.. That's my sister.. It's been years since I've seen her.. Where has she been all my life.. Why wasn't she there to protect me.. To_ _ **CARE**_ _about me..?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**~{A/N-If any of you had seen the chapter before, it was indeed removed and renewed. Some things were quite off and after help, I saw a better way as to where the chapter would lead. Thank you for your patience and understanding in why its taken a couple of days to get the chapter out. Also! I'm unsure of whether or not I had mentioned this, but the story takes place after they're all out of Barden and graduated. Also, the backstories of each character has been altered to the story's plot. It doesn't follow after anything that has happened in the movies besides the fact that the Barden Bella's know each other. But the Barden Bella's weren't ever an established acapella group. Without further ado,**_

 _ **[][]**_

 **Chapter {1}**

All the girls had their jaws slacked as they looked to the teenager who had fallen forward, currently leaning upon Beca's legs. The girl wasn't in the best of conditions, they could all tell. As the wind blew they could watch as the t-shirt came to hug her sides, her ribs imprinted against the black fabric.

Aubrey looked down to the teenager, her sea green eyes clouded over in fear and concern. She hated seeing that such a young teenager would do this to themselves.. But she wasn't going to draw a conclusion that it was on purpose. As a lawyer, she could never draw conclusions without solid evidence and facts.

"B-Beca?" Aubrey snapped from her trance as she heard Chloe's fear filled voice.

The petite brunette had bent down to be face to face with the teenager that neither of the other women knew. She was shaky as she looked back to the closed steel blue eyes that she knew the other woman shared with her. Beca could see that marks and bruises spattered the teenager's neck and from what she saw, went beneath her shirt. Her eyes dulled as she slowly brought her hand up to gently take the younger woman's hand in hers. As she came to lift her arm up from around her boot, tears slowly broke free as she looked at the scars that went up and down the teenager's arms. She heard both of her lovers gasp behind her and she broke down..

 **[]**

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the scars, her hand darting up over her mouth. She didn't know the teenager all that well, didn't know why she was at their doorstep, but just seeing that someone could do that to themselves definitely hit her hard.

Memories had flooded back to her, but she desperately shook them away before she felt strong arms wrap around her, slowly bringing her head to rest against their chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her younger lover, watching her hold the teenager in her arms, crying her heart out. She wanted nothing more than to leave Aubrey's strong embrace and hug Beca.. Nothing more.. When Beca cried, they knew she didn't want to be touched.. The younger woman barely ever cried, and when she did it was normally very, very personal to her. Seeing her cry was like seeing a blood moon.. It almost never happened.

"You're alright..." She heard the soft whisper in her ear as Aubrey planted a kiss on her fiery red locks. Aubrey knew.. She had been there for Chloe when they were just starting high school. Aubrey always knew that she had slightly more severe problems and always tried her best when it came to helping her newly found lover as they had been at the time.

 **[]**

Aubrey had looked between both Beca and Chloe. Her pain amounting enough to where she needed to comfort one of them or she'd break herself. She had broken down time after time around them both, the death of her sister had had a huge impact on her. Neither of her lovers had knew how her sister, Sara had fallen.. And she wasn't exactly up to chat about why.

One of them needed to be strong, be able to hold the rest together. It was a hard topic to deal with for all three of the lovers.. They all had a past that they chose to keep quiet about. Beca was never told much about the others, then again she wasn't going to offer her own information in return if they had told her their own backstory.. Guess it was better to stay silent than to tell your life's story to whoever you damn well please.

Beca slowly rubbed her tears away, coming to wrap her arms firmly around the girl before her before she held her firmly in her grasp. The teenager was curled in her arms, her black hair flowing over her hands as her head rested against Beca's chest. "I'm sorry, Dani.."

 **[][]**

They had all been seated in the living room. They were all silent as they looked down at the white rug lined with black beneath them. Beca was sitting in her gaming chair that she had set out for when she was playing on her Xbox One that she had gotten as a birthday present from Chloe, then a Playstation 4 from Aubrey. Her fingers were firmly entwined as she looked down at her boots. Her normal life-filled steel blues, were dull and cracked, red and puffy from crying her past out.

"B-Beca?" The soft voice sounded from in Aubrey's grasp. Chloe looked over to where the brunette had sat. Her own crystal blue eyes were red and puffy from her own breakdown. The petite woman had refused to sit with them and it worried Chloe that something was seriously wrong, and not just the fact that a nearly starved teenager showed up at their doorstep.

The brunette kept her eyes on the floor below, a small movement of her head signaling that she was listening to what the ginger wanted to tell her.

"Wh-Who is she?"

The question was bound to have been asked, and Beca hadn't been the least ready for it. Her past flooded her mind and she wanted nothing more than to find another escape route, leave it behind and buried again. It came back to haunt her, in the worst of ways if she would add..

 _ **"Where are you going, Sissy?" The six year old ran in after her older sister with a big frown as she saw her sister in tears.**_

 ** _Beca was sitting on her bed, her head planted in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. It pained her to hear the voice play throughout the room. She needed to be here for her.._**

 ** _"Sissy?" The small brunette held a stuffed black wolf in her arms as she came to stand between her sister's legs._**

 ** _Picking her head up weakly, she looked back into the same steel blue eyes,"What Munchkin?" A weak smile came to her broken features as she started rubbing away her tears._**

 ** _"Where are you going?" The little girl re-asked._**

 ** _"I'm gonna go out for a little bit.." She nearly broke down again as she had lied directly to the young child. She shouldn't be leaving, she should be staying and protecting the child from whatever was to happen.. But she was too young.. Too idiotic to have realize the biggest mistake she made in her entire life._**

 ** _"Are you gonna go to Walmart!?" The younger girl's steel blue eyes lit up with excitement as she busted a grin to her older sister._**

 ** _Tears started streaming down her face as she slowly got up, placing her hand on her younger sister's head,"I can stop by there, what'dya want?" Her smile was fake.. Broken, but the little girl couldn't see through it._**

 ** _"Can you bring me back another wolfie?"_**

 ** _Beca had taken a duffel bag out from under her bed, contents already inside as she had thought about it for several weeks now. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't.. But now was her only chance. Take her with her.. She couldn't risk it.._**

 ** _"Beca?" The little voice piped up, tugging on Beca's ripped skinny jeans._**

 ** _"Dani?" She turned, seeing that her sister was holding up her stuffed black wolf._**

 ** _"Take little Beca with you. She'll help you find another one. I want a white one this time!"_**

 ** _Tears were streaming back down her cheeks as slowly took the wolf and placed it in the bag. Slowly dropping to her knees to embrace her only sister, who she was basically leaving to die.. She didn't seem to have a choice at this point, but she knew that she could leave this hellhole and live a better life than she was now.. But have to make the ultimate sacrifice._**

 ** _"Don't cry, Sissy! It's okey! It's okey!" Dani hugged her sister tightly, she didn't understand why she was so sad.. But she wanted to make sure she was okay no matter what!_**

 ** _"I love you, Dani." Beca pulled away, tears still streaming down her face as she came to rest her forehead against her sister's._**

 ** _"I love you too, Beca."_**

Beca held back her pain, her tears, her regret.. They knew nothing. They didn't feel her pain, they would never feel something that could amount to her pain. Never know what she did in order to have a better life for herself.. The regret she felt tore at her skin before she shook her head,"Sh-She's no one.. I don't know who she is." She replied. Her heart cracked at her own stone cold response.. Who was she trying to protect? _There's no one left.._

Aubrey looked to Chloe, meeting her crystal blues before they both looked to Beca. She wasn't a 'nobody'. Both women knew that well for damn sure. Pressuring Beca into giving them a solid answer wasn't going to get them anywhere, but they had to try..

"Her name's Dani, isn't it?" Aubrey asked softly.

"No.. It isn't." Beca shook her head, looking out the window at the gathering clouds of the night, covering the flickering stars above.

It would lead to a huge argument if Aubrey kept at it, they all knew to back down when one of them didn't want to answer a question. It was something they all came to accept as a couple, to never cross certain boundaries no one wanted others to cross. A form of respect towards one another.

Being a lawyer, Aubrey never took no for an answer.. She knew how to crack people into getting certain answers she wanted.. Now would be a time to use those skills, although she would entirely be breaking their code of boundaries, she wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer on this situation.

"You said her name was, Dani when she was at the door."

"Enough, Bree." Beca ran her hands through her hair.

Chloe looked up to Aubrey, tugging at her shirt slightly for her to let up on the youngest of them.

"Told, _Dani,_ you were sorry."

"Shut up." Beca gave a warning as her grip tightened on her hair.

"Bree-"

"Her name is **Dani,** isn't it, Beca?"

" **Shut up!** Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Beca whipped around, her features broken as she glared at the older blonde. "I don't go hounding you on who the fuck Sara is! I didn't go hounding you on how she dropped dead! Shut up, Aubrey!" Beca was clearly done.

Aubrey pursed her lips slightly, watching Beca start to break back down. Slowly moving out from behind Chloe, who glared at her with a same anger Beca had shared, not too extreme though, she sighed walking over to Beca.

"Don't. T-Touch me!" Beca cried as she shrugged off Aubrey's hand that had come to rest on her shoulder.

"Becs.." Aubrey had been regretting the choice she had made. Of course she wanted answers, it's human nature to ant answers to unsolved mysteries. Pushing at the boundary and breaking it wasn't a sign of respect though.. She broke that code of conduct with Beca, and it wasn't wise. Beca had been right that she never questioned more on how she died. No one had. For her to go and chip away at what strength Beca had left was pretty low..

"Why would you do that!?" She lifted her head to look into Aubrey's sorrowful sea green eyes. "I never did that to you! Chip away at what I have left till I break, that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Beca turned her back to the blonde, looking at the floor below.

"Beca, I'm sorry."

Beca kept her eyes on the floor below before closing them tightly, tears streaming freely down her face.

 _ **"Who the fuck broke my headphones!?" Beca roared as she looked at the new pair of expensive headphones she had bought just a couple of days ago. She was enraged to see that the black and blue wires were ripped from the cord that entered her computer.**_

 _ **Dani stood by the doorway, fear gripping her heart as she looked towards her sister who was in a rage. She was too scared to enter, afraid that Beca would snap at her like she just did to the air around her. 'She's gonna hate me.. She won't love me anymore!'**_

 ** _Turning to the doorway, Beca saw Dani and grabbed her headphones,"You broke them?" She asked, her voice still thick with anger._**

 ** _"I-I'm sorr-ry." The little girl held tightly onto her wolf, tears starting to brim in her eyes._**

 ** _"Sorry can't buy me another pair of headphones!" Beca had yelled back, throwing the headphones to the ground in front of Dani._**

 ** _Dani jumped slightly, hugging the wolf for dear life as she started shaking, tears flowing freely down her tiny cheeks._**

 ** _Beca ran a hand through her hair as she looked to her computer, a shitty pair of headphones laying behind it. They'd have to do. They had stickers and writing on the sides. They were a pair of white headphones that their mother had gotten her for her 15th birthday, Dani had drawn on them and put stickers on them.. She remembered snapping them.. And being scolded by her mother.. Her mother wasn't around to scold her anymore.. Teach her what was right and wrong.. She had to learn for herself._**

 ** _Dani was crying pretty loudly as she had her head buried in the wolf's side. She was shaking as she dropped into the room on her knees._**

 ** _Turning, Beca's steel blue eyes dulled at the sight, clouding over in sorrow and regret. 'She's the last candle I have in Hell. I should be savoring it and not blowing it out..' She slowly took steps forward, Dani instinctively turning away. "Dan, Dan?_**

 ** _She got a small whimper in reply._**

 ** _"Dani..?" She held her arms out for a hug._**

 ** _Dani slowly turned, running into her sister's arms,"I'm sorry, Beca! I'm so so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I th-"_**

 ** _"Shh.. I'm sorry too, Munchkin."_**

 ** _Dani picked her head up for a short moment, pulling away to look into her older sister's eyes,"Why're you sorry?"_**

 ** _"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I love you, Dani. It was just an accident right? I can buy a new pair next year." Beca shrugged the situation off, giving a reassuring smile to her sister._**

 ** _"Y-Yeah.."_**

 ** _"Uh huh.." She slowly stood up, looking around their small room that they shared,"How about we go get some ice cream?"_**

 ** _Dani's eyes lit up as she looked to her older sister, a grin coming to rest on her formally cracked features. Beca grinned back, smiling fully for what seemed like the last time.._**

"So am I." She replied to Aubrey, feeling arms come to wrap around her waist.

Aubrey was slightly taken back by Beca's lighter tone, as if she had just entirely changed into a different person. She simply gave a small nod, not wanting to question the change,"I shouldn't have hounded you."

"No, you shouldn't have, you bitch." Beca gave a small chuckle as she felt new arms wrap around her front, turning her head to see Chloe smiling back at her.

"Well aren't you two just something." She planted a chaste kiss on Beca's lips, earning a chuckle from Aubrey overhead.

"Be quiet, Nerd-" They all turned their heads hearing a scream from upstairs and all the happiness in the room just seemed to fade away as quickly as it had come. Looking to one another, Chloe slowly took her arms back, looking between the two of them, a silent agreement seemed to pass between them as the ginger slowly walked away from their small group, heading for the stairs.

 _ **"What kind you want?" Beca asked as she stood with Dani on her shoulders, looking at the variety of flavors that the shop had. It hadn't been a long walk from the house, they were lucky that their father was passed out on the couch our else they wouldn't have ended up going anywhere.**_

 _ **"Dinosaur Tracks!" Dani replied happily.**_

 _ **Beca raised a brow with a small laugh,"You mean Bunny Tracks?"**_

 _ **"No! Dinosaur Tracks!" She pointed to the small sign that was dangling overhead.**_

 _ **"That's weird." Beca smiled before she was next up, ordering their ice cream before standing off to the side.**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Normally it's Bunny or Rabbit Tracks. Not Dinosaur Tracks." Beca replied, sounding like a know-it-all.**_

 _ **"Even Wolf Tracks?" Dani asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, that's what I got." Beca smiled taking their ice cream. A small green cup held Dani's and a larger clear cup held her share.**_

 _ **"What!?" Dani nearly yelled upset at the fact that she didn't see the flavor that was named after their favorite animal. More upset that her sister hadn't pointed it out.**_

 _ **Beca placed their cups on a nearby picnic table, looking up to Dani,"You didn't see it?" She asked taking her sister off her shoulders.**_

 _ **"No.." She murmured in reply with a slight whine.**_

 _ **The brunette looked to the younger brunette, seeing how upset she was. Her sister had taken a liking to wolves after Beca had dressed her up as one for one Halloween, they both shared the liking for the canine, it linked them in a way. She had named her small stuffed animal that was a black wolf after her sister, knowing that black was her sister's favorite color, and the wolf had purple eyes, another of Beca's favorites. She gave a small sigh as she watched Dani reluctantly take the small green cup full of the Dinosaur Tracks.**_

 _ **Looking down to her cup, she hadn't taken a bite out of it yet. She gave a small sigh before she looked to Dani,"Here."**_

 _ **Dani looked up, seeing her sister hand her the larger cup full of Wolf Tracks. Her eyes lit up instantly as she put her spoonful down, smiling wildly,"Really!? Thanks, Beca!" She took the cup happily, starting to dig in.**_

 _ **Smiling brightly, Beca looked down to see the dinky spoon and half a bite of ice cream left in the small cup. She looked back to her larger cup, knowing she couldn't take it back, but not giving much of a care. Taking the small spoonful, she threw the cup out, coming to sit down on the table, picking Dani up to rest in her lap. "You're the best sister ever." Dani purred as she kept eating away at the ice cream.**_

 ** _Beca gave a small chuckle in response, kissing Dani's head,"So are you, Dan Dan. So are you.."_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**~{A/N-Let the answers to questions be given. Here you are m'dears. Without further ado,}~**_

 _ **[][]**_

 **Chapter {2}**

Steel blue eyes shot open and her whole body jerked up as she let out a terrified scream that shook the house. She looked down to see that she was in a bed.. It wasn't her own, the style was similar, but she knew it wasn't hers. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing as her eyes tried to adjust. Her heart raced as she continued to look around the dark area, footsteps sounding. She gripped the covers with a deathly hold, shaking severely as tears were streaming down her face.

"Dani?" A voice sounded through the room and she saw the door had opened. The hallway beyond the door was lit perfectly. _W-Who is she..?_

Dani couldn't see much, tears blurring her vision as she looked to the doorway. The figure had already stepped in slowly walking towards the teenager who was sitting on the bed.

"Dani?" The voice repeated. It was soft.. Soothing. Unlike the voices that drowned out her thoughts every blink of an eye.

"W-Who are you?" She managed out in a weak mutter as she backed up further as the figure came to rest on the edge of the bed.

"My name's Chloe, I'm Beca's girlfriend." The older woman spoke softly as she slowly looked to Dani, her crystal blue eyes slowly becoming visible in the dark.

"B-Beca..?" Dani felt her heart crack, her head starting to desperately shake.

"Mitchell?"

"You're full of shit!" Dani spat as she now glared at the woman,"Beca left when I was six! She doesn't care about me!"

Chloe felt her heart sink at the girl's words. She knew Beca had a past, but she wouldn't exactly see Beca leaving behind her family.. Then again, her herself had a past that she didn't choose to bring up. Slowly she scooted forward. It was in her nature to care for people who needed to be cared for, Dani was one of them. She was young and had a life ahead of her, but she wouldn't be able to keep up on her life if she kept at it with her self harm.

"Dani.. She's here, she's downstairs."

"Why isn't she here!?" Dani had tears streaming down her face as she started to rub her eyes desperately. Trying to rid herself of the pain, she always knew crying got her no where..

 _My own sister sends her future wife to come to my aid? What the hell does she have to be scared of!? She left me to die! She never cared about me! Left to prosper.. Left me to rot in Hell._

 **[]**

Chloe had slowly started down the stairs, leaving Dani alone for a bit upstairs how she had quietly told her she wanted.

Beca was on the back porch, a bottle of whiskey in her hand as she looked ahead at the forest in the back. Her steel blue eyes were lifeless as she kept her eyes planted on whatever it was that she was looking at. She hadn't spoken much after her breakdown, she was silent. They had pulled certain strings she didn't want to be pulled, but she knew she'd have to give answers eventually.

"Becs?" Chloe asked as she slowly walked up behind the smaller woman, holding onto her hips to bring her back against herself, looking down into Beca's steel blues that looked right back up at her.

"Hm..?" Came the hum from the younger woman. The ginger could see the pain written out in the brunette's eyes. Bringing her own pain to see such sorrow. Beca had done something she wished she could take back, it was that much Chloe knew. Whatever it was, was the question.

"Dani was asking for you." She informed her softly. It was indeed a touchy subject that both her and Aubrey had found out very quickly. Beca had been in tears the moment that the smaller teenager had fallen into their house. They still didn't know much about the woman, all they knew was that Beca had a connection with her.

"And?" Beca's response was cold, almost making Chloe's blood boil. _That child is on her deathbed! And she doesn't care?_

"Just.. Thought you'd like to know.." Chloe mumbled back as Beca dropped her head to look back ahead. A sigh escaped the redhead as she closed her eyes for the while.

"Becs?" The new voice sounded and Chloe turned to see Aubrey walk to them both, a small frown on her face as she saw that Beca didn't seem like she would be budging.

"What?" She nearly spat back, annoyance clear in her tone.

Aubrey looked to Chloe, a brow raised at the smaller woman's hostile tone. Chloe gave a small shake of her head, but the blonde went on.

"Dani-"

"Wants to see me. Yeah, I know." She interjected with a sharp growl.

Both of the older woman looked to Beca with a scowl in their expression. Neither of them could tell why the brunette seemed to have a pure hatred towards the teenager that showed up nearly dead on their doorstep.

"What's your problem?" Aubrey couldn't stop herself from asking. It was getting to a point where she wasn't going to back down anymore. She wanted answers, and this teen needed help. Not Beca to be clearly mad or upset with her. Whatever the two had was going to end and Aubrey was going to be the cause of it.

"You two snooping around where you don't belong." She shot back, shrugging Chloe off as she moved to the edge of the railing. The brunette wasn't going to take their shit. Dani was Dani and she couldn't stand to see her younger sister how she was. She did that to herself.. Because of her..

"We want answers, Beca. A girl shows up almost dead on our doorstep and you don't expect a word when you give her a name and bust into tears for 5 hours straight?" Aubrey countered in reply as she slowly watched Chloe back up from the hostile woman.

"And I want you two to shut up about it!" The youngest woman there turned around to glare at the older blonde. Chloe had left the two of them to fight, she wasn't one to get into many fights and hated it when the two of them fought.. Beca had assumed she was back with Dani.. _Great.._

"You need to talk to her, Beca.. I don't know what's happened between the two of you, or what your past is.. I don't care. She needs you now, she's gonna die without you." Aubrey sighed out as she looked to Beca with tears brimming her eyes.

 **[][]**

Aubrey turned the corner, going silent as she saw Chloe holding Dani in her arms. Both women had tried getting Beca to come face to face with her younger sister, she didn't seem to have a heart when it came to the 18 year old. They didn't know what seriously had her strapped down to where she wouldn't give a fuck about the woman who had nearly dropped dead on their doorstep.. All they knew was that it needed to change.

"She doesn't care about me." Dani had cried softly into Chloe's shoulder, her head planted there, not showing any sign of moving as she cried her heart out.

"Yes she does, Dani.. She's just.. Dealing.. With some things.."

"Bullfuckingshit! What does she have to deal with to where she can't come face to face with her own fucking sister!?" Dani pulled away in a quick movement, her eyes sparked with a rage.

Both Chloe and Aubrey had their jaws slacked hearing that this was Beca's sister. The brunette wouldn't bring herself to see the woman.. Because this was her sister. Her past had haunted her so much.. But here she was, and Beca didn't seem to give a fuck. On the topic, all she either did was get super pissed off or super upset. It didn't add up, no one really knew what was going on between the two.

"Da-"

"Don't even try to defend her!" Dani cried looking to the two women, tears starting to stream down her face as she saw the amount of concern on both of their faces.. Where was Beca..? "Was she fucked senseless till she bled? Told to be quiet at the crack of dawn because some asshole didn't get his booty call? Starved because she was too 'fat'? Did she have to deal with all the pain.. And torture?" Dani's voice had dropped to a forced whisper as her voice was weak and brittle from crying.

Chloe had embraced Dani quickly, tears of her own starting to fly down her cheeks as she looked at Aubrey from over Daniele's shoulder. The girl didn't deserve to be pushed away by her own sister. She needed Beca, and she needed Beca to be there for her. Not push her away like everyone else in her life seemed to have..

Aubrey looked to the two, her heart cracking as she had to turn away to stifle cries of her own that wanted to escape.

 _Beca does have a past.. She never wanted to share it because it'd become a reality.. Now here it is.. She left Dani at the age of 6, and then Dani was next in line to be raped and beat.._ Aubrey rubbed her eyes as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, _She needs to snap out of it! We all have a past that we don't want to relive, but Beca's past has come to the present and she needs to get back over it.. I know it's gonna be hard, Baby, but your gonna have to manage.. After all.. We all managed to get to where we are now.._

 ** _Right..?_**

 ** _~{A/N-Sorry for the short chapter, next one will possibly be longer. :)}~_**


End file.
